


Traffic jam

by emma_and_orlando



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Love, MalexMale, Traffic jam, cute!thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute boy meets other cute boy. Please love me, please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traffic jam

"Why are we stopped?" I ask my mother as the car stopped driving and she sighed.

"Open your lazy eyes and look around." She commented to me and so I did. 

"Wow." I say as all the cars around us stopped and then I realized that there was a traffic jam.

I laugh breathlessly, this never happened to me before.

Back in London I always took the train or metro. My mom used a car, but I never did. 

I never saw so much cars at the same time so close to each other. 

"You don't seem so annoyed, Hun." My mother smiled and looked my way. 

I look at her in the front seat with a smile. 

"I ain't annoyed." I look back out the window. "Its so beautiful." I put my hand on the glass and breathe unto it. 

"Maybe you should open the roof and look around." She offered with a smile. 

"But, what if we start driving again?" I ask concerned, not that I ever have to be with my beautiful mother. 

"Oh Hun," she looked outside to the cars. "This will lest for a while." She assured me and I nod enthusiastically.

I click my buckle open and reach up to open the roof of the car. 

It opened slowly and the warm wind was getting in side the car.

I stand up slowly and the sun shines in my eyes.

After a while flickering my eyes I see hundreds of cars in front of me. Maybe thousands. 

I turn around slowly and see behind our car as much cars as in front of us. 

"There is no ending." I announced with a childish feeling. 

"I know Baby." She laughed back. 

"There are a bazillion cars here Mom!" I smile and laugh and giggle and make happy noises. 

"You are totally not over reacting Hun." She said sarcastically. 

"I know." I say more to myself, not really paying attention to my own words. 

The world was looking so bloody big from here. 

The day light reflecting on the different types of cars was amazing. 

"Mom. mommy its so beautiful. Whats happening? Are we ever getting out of here?" I ask in wonder and she laughed.

"Its okay Isaac. We're getting out eventually." I answered with a 'O'.

I'm not sure if I want to get out.

It was so beautiful. It was so peaceful. 

I sigh softly and look around for one last time. 

Then I decided to go back down and sit back after kissing my mom on her cheek. 

"I want to have the roof open for some fresh air." I announced and my mother nodded. 

"S' okay." She smiled and turned the radio on. 

I sat relaxed in my chair, pull my coat of, take of those shoes and grabbed my homework out my bag. 

Something I should have done a long time ago. 

Okay we start with Spanish and maybe later math. 

"What ya doin'?" My mother faked my accent with a grin on her face. 

She was American after all and my dad was English. He died in a car accident with my little sister Sasha. That was 4 years ago. Making a long story short: I got depressed my mother was stressed. I got almost over it and the last step is stepping out the place of hurt. 

So here we are in America having fun and everyone seemed to know Spanish at school. And I was the only one who didn't. 

"I'm doin' bloody Spanish, cause everyone can and I can't." I smile and she laughed. 

I moved the pencil over the paper and wrote my Name. 

Isaac Newton, 

¡Hola! Yo soy Isaac Newton. Yo vivo en USA. 

And thats all I know for now. 

I look outside again.

We haven't moved an inch. 

Its getting warmer and later. 

But I enjoy the calmness. I love the calmness. 

I lean my head my head on the car window, looking in the distance. 

All.

Those.

Cars.

I look and look and look. The sun was shining, the radio was playing, the birds were singing and the air was fresh. 

Suddenly a boy from the car next to us holds up a paper. 

In big letters I read the words: 'HI THERE'

The guy was a little cute. Just a little. 

I look at my mom, seeing her singing and jamming with the music. 

She wouldn't notice a thing.

I look back at the boy. We made eye contact and he winked. Making me blush. 

He was talking to me. And It was totally worth it. 

I get my block note and write back: 'HELLO'

Why do I feel so bloody naughty. I'm just talking to another guy. Thats not bad.

I hold the paper up shyly and I felt like exploding from enthusiasm.

The boy writes something again. 'YOU LOOK KINDA HOT'

I try to stop smiling at the cute boys compliment. 

I wrote back. 'YOU LOOK LIKE A PUPPY.'

I hold it up and I can see him laughing. 

His beautiful dark eyes were making me swim in them. His dark hair reminded me of the beautiful nights that I watched the stars with my little sister. 

'GOT A NAME?' I see him asking and I laugh without making sound. 

'YES, BUT WHY DO YOU NEED IT?' I ask with a smirk and he smirks back.

'SHOULD I TELL MINE FIRST?' He ask and I nod. 

'THOMAS'

I smile and put a dump up. 

'NEWT'

He looked like he was laughing so hard that tears almost spilled. 

'WHATS SO FUNNY?' I ask with a smirk. 

'YOUR NAME IS SO CUTE, JUST LIKE YOUR FACE.' The boy, Thomas answered.

'I'LL TAKE IT AS A COMPLIMENT.' I smiled and he laughed even harder. 

It looked as if the man in front of him was telling him to shut up or something, cause he was quiet immediately.

He looked sad and stared down. 

I wrote again, 'YOU OKAY, TOMMY?'

He looked up again with a small smile. Not too big, but it was there. 

'YEA, I'M FINE.' He holds up with a bigger smile now. 

He added: 'WHY ARE YOU STUCK HERE?' 

'MY MOM AND I WENT SHOPPING FOR OUR NEW HOME'

'YOU?' I asked him with two letters at the same time. 

'ME, MY FATHER, MOTHER, SISTER OTHER SISTER AND BROTHER WENT TO THE WATER PARK' he smiled and I looked inside his car. 

It was pretty full.

'WAS IT FUN?' I ask and he nods.

'WHERE DID YOU CAME FROM?' He asks and I quickly write a reply. 

'LONDON.' 

All the used papers were settled in the seat next to me. 

My mother still jamming. 

'OOOOH, BIG BAN BOY.' he smirked and I rolled my eyes. 

'DON'T CALL ME THAT.' I try to look angry, but this guy doesn't make me angry.

'AWWW LITTLE NEWTIE IS ANGRY.' He was grinning and I had the urge to stand up and walk to his car, but I remained where I was. 

'I AIN'T ANGRY.' I say.

And that was true. Since my therapist helped me with letting my feelings go, I told myself to NOT get angry. I ain't angry.

'WHAT YA DOING?' He asks and I smile, holding up my Spanish book.

'SPANISH?' He asks and I nod.

'CANT YOU TALK SPANISH?' He asks, looking as if he was going to die of laughing. 

'NO, GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?' I ask and he shook his head while he laughed.

'GOOD.' I say

'GOOD THAT' I repeated and he rolled his eyes playful. 

'YOU WANNE HAVE THE LAST WORD HOTTIE?' I nod.

'MAYBE I DO. MAYBE I DON'T.' I smile at him and he smiles back.

'I LIKE YOUR SMILE.' He says and I try not to giggle aloud.

'I LOVE YOURS TOO.' He smiles a little bit smug.

'YOU ARE SO SO SO PRETTY NEWT.' He says and I blush fiercely now.

'I NEVER HEARD THAT BEFORE.' I answer shyly holding this one up.

Thomas looked confused. 'AM I YOUR FIRST CRUSH?' 

I look in shock. 'ARE YOU MY CRUSH?' 

'OH ABSOLUTELY YASSSS. YOU'RE SUCH A PRETTY BOY.' He smiled and I giggled now.

'YOU ARE ALSO MY CRUSH, TOMMY.' I write back and earned a mouthed 'yaaaaaaaaasssss' 

'OH MAN I FEEL SO GOOD.' I say

'ME TOO.' Replied Tommy with such a smile that made me smile.

'I WANT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE.' I say and wonder what it can sound like.

'YOU PROBABLY GOT AN ENGLISH ACCENT. IT'LL SOUND CUTE.' I smiled at his enthusiasm.

'HOW LONG WILL THIS LAST?' I ask him and he shook his head in confusion.

'I MEAN THE TRAFFIC JAM.' 

He makes a 'O' for with his mouth. 

'I SUPPOSE NOT SO LONG, I SEE PEOPLE MOVING.' He said and I looked at the cars in front of us.

Yes, we are moving.

'I'LL MISS YOU AFTER THIS TRAFFIC JAM.' I say and he nods. 

Almost giving me tears in my eyes, cause this guy and I seem to go really good together. 

'I MAYBE HAVE A IDEA.' He said and I look curiously. 

'-34 54 326' His letter said and I look up confused. 

And then realized it. I have Tommy's phone number. 

I quickly write it on my Spanish book. Repeating the numbers in my head. 

I look up at him again, seeing his car slowly driving away from mine.

He looked with a deep desperateness in his eyes and pushes his head to the glass. 

He waved with tears glimmering in his dark eyes and he slowly leaves my sight.

I wave back quickly, and just before it was too late, I gave him a air kiss.

And then he was gone.

Gone.

"You okay Hun?" My mothers song was over, and I shook my head. 

•••3 AM•••  
•••Thomas point of view•••

The phone suddenly rang and I woke up from my Newt dream.

I groan before picking up. 

"What?!" I ask annoyed and tiredly to the phone.

"T- tommy?" I hear a young uncertain English voice ask and I knew.

I knew.

"Newtie? How are you? Are you okay? Save home? Is this you? Its not a dream I hope? Did you miss me? Oh thank god you called!" I smiled and he giggled.

"You haven't forgot me." He smiled and Newt sighed.

"I'll never forget you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all loved it! I got more fanfic on wattpad. I'm always emma_and_orlando


End file.
